


Sunburn?

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Relationship, Summer, Useless Lesbians, What's a sunburn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: A short, cute drabble for the Sylvaina Summertime Prompt collection in which Jaina gets a sunburn and Sylvanas absolutely does not understand.((Disclaimer: My not-for-profit transformative work is only published by me on Archive of Our Own. I do not give my consent or authorization for it to be reproduced or displayed on any third-party websites or apps.))





	Sunburn?

Sylvanas stopped in the doorway of her bedroom in Windrunner Spire as she heard a familiar voice groan from the blankets in the bed she’d only just removed herself from. “Jaina?”

Another groan. 

Sylvanas looked down at the light breakfast she’d prepared for them and back up again. 

“Kill me.” Jaina responded - her voice muffled by the pillows her face was pressed into. 

Sylvanas moved towards her carefully, setting the tray aside on her way and looking down at her curiously once she was standing at the edge of the bed. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she saw an awful redness all across her shoulders and arms where the blankets had fallen to expose them. 

“I don’t think I’ll kill you. I’m incredibly fond of you. What’s wrong with your skin? Is this why you’re upset this morning?” Sylvanas reached out to touch it carefully and she frowned as Jaina jerked away from even that faint graze of her fingertips. 

“Yes.” Jaina responded, sounding every bit as miserable as she looked. She turned her attention to Sylvanas with a wince and the worried General reached up to stroke some of her long, blonde hair away from her face. “We stayed in the water too long yesterday. I haven’t had a sunburn in years.” 

“A sunburn?” Sylvanas asked as her eyes narrowed and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, confusion evident on her face. She’d been fluent in Common since she was little, yet this wasn’t a word she was familiar with. The implications, however, were awful. Awful and bewildering. 

If Jaina hadn’t been in so much discomfort right then she might have laughed. As it was, she just reached for Sylvanas’s hand and watched her take it into her own carefully. 

“My fingers are fine, silly elf. And, yes. A sunburn.” 

“You’re telling me the sun _burned_ you?” Sylvanas asked as her ears wilted visibly. 

“We can’t all be golden bronze goddesses, Sylvanas.” Jaina chided quietly as she shifted herself closer. “I’ll be fine in a few days. I just need to get out of these blankets, I’m burning up.” 

Sylvanas nodded quickly and removed the covers in a way that might suggest Jaina was made of glass. The more she pulled them back, the more reddened, angry skin she revealed. 

“You didn’t know what a sunburn was,” Jaina said it the moment she finally realized it. “The General of an entire army. Hundreds of years old. Didn’t know what a sunburn was.” 

“Well...no. It doesn’t make any sense to me why the sun would ever hurt anyone. Can you not say ‘hundreds’, by the way?” Sylvanas might still have not believed it could she not see the evidence with her own eyes. 

“Poor baby.” Jaina said as she chuckled weakly. “There’s a lotion in my bags for it. I just forgot to put it on before we went swimming yesterday.” 

“What does it do?” Sylvanas asked as Jaina began to trace little patterns on her thigh. 

“Keeps the sun from burning me.” Jaina explained with all the patience in the world as Sylvanas still worked all this new information around in her head.

“I'll be right back.” Sylvanas said before retreating quickly. 

Jaina was curious about how fast Sylvanas seemed to be moving down the stairs of the spire, and even more curious when she heard the front door fling open. 

Her curiosity only grew in Sylvanas’s prolonged absence. That was, until she heard the thumping of hurried steps approaching the bedroom from the first floor and back up the stairs. 

Sylvanas walked in, then, to find Jaina not having moved from her spot - only eyeing her cautiously in a way that gave her pause and caused her to look down at what she was holding. “They’re for burns. I don’t know if they would work on a…_sun_burn but I thought we could try.”

Jaina examined the spiky green triangles Sylvanas was holding and smiled. “Yes. They’ll work for this kind of burn, too.” 

Sylvanas heaved a sigh of relief and made her way back over to the bed, already starting to squeeze some of the contents of one of the thick, waxy leaves out onto her fingertips. The next few moments were full of Jaina sighing softly as relief finally found her, and occasionally reaching for Sylvanas to grace her with an appreciative touch or two. She was being so thorough and so careful that, despite her discomfort, Jaina found herself smiling uncontrollably. 

“Do you know how much I appreciate you?” She finally asked once Sylvanas had finished. It had taken every single shoot she’d gathered, too. 

“No. Tell me.” Sylvanas responded as a smile played at the corners of her lips while she reached over for the now cool bowl of oats and dried fruits she’d prepared earlier. “Eat first, though.” 

The young mage rolled her eyes but finally managed to sit up now that she was in considerably less pain. Sylvanas, however, kicked her boots off and moved to lay down beside where she was sitting. That was just fine. Jaina was more than okay with a lazy day right then. 

“You’re very pretty, for one.” Jaina said after she’d successfully downed a few bites of the still surprisingly tasty porridge-like concoction. 

“Am I?” Sylvanas asked as she reached out to touch along Jaina’s stomach, stopping just short of her breast so she could graze the underside of it. This elicited an amused little laugh from Jaina, who batted her hand away half-heartedly. 

“Oh, yes. Quite. You’re also very easy to hold, being that you’re so small.” 

Sylvanas’s hand froze where she’d been just about to reach again and Jaina looked over to find the look of betrayal on her face that she knew would be there. 

“_Jaina._”

The plain indignance in her voice was enough to send Jaina into a fit of laughter that she had no hope of controlling. 

“Gods, Sylvanas don’t look at me like that. You know you’re small.”

“I know no such thing.” She responded irritably. “I’m taller than one of my sisters. _And_ my mother.” 

“Who are and were also quite short, then.” 

Sylvanas sputtered. She actually sputtered. And Jaina could only laugh even harder. 

“At least the sun doesn’t hurt me. It would never.” Sylvanas responded indignantly before turning away to lay on her side - more so to hide the smile on her face than to actually sulk. 

“I haven’t heard any complaints about my skin until now.” Jaina said as she placed her mostly finished breakfast to the side and moved carefully to lay against Sylvanas’s back so she could wrap an arm around her slender waist and kiss her shoulder apologetically. 

“That’s because it’s soft and good to kiss.” Sylvanas mumbled, though Jaina knew the game they were playing all too well. 

“And bite?” Jaina asked as she pressed her smile into the side of Sylvanas’s neck. 

“If you stop being mean to me, perhaps.” Sylvanas cut her eyes in Jaina’s direction and Jaina smirked at how they were narrowed mischievously at her. “I can’t help that you’re extraordinarily tall.” 

“I’m quite average for a human woman, actually.” Jaina offered innocently, though the way she was lifting Sylvanas’s shirt to touch along the hip nearest her took the edge off the sting of her playful words. 

“Bold words from my human tomato today.” Sylvanas murmured. “How do you feel?”

Jaina snorted quietly as she toyed with the waistband of Sylvanas’s breeches. “A little better. But you’ll have to go get more of those plants soon.” 

Sylvanas slowly turned onto her back so she could better see the other woman and reached up to trace over redness along the bridge of her nose and her cheeks so lightly Jaina almost didn’t feel it. “I’ll bring you all the plants you need. I love you, you know. I’m sorry the sun burned you.” 

“And I love you.” Jaina let out a tired breath, then, and moved to drape herself against Sylvanas, who lay there rather helplessly wondering where to put her arms. Jaina let her suffer for a moment or two longer before she finally reached out to twine the fingers of one of Sylvanas’s hands with her own. 

“How long until it goes away?” Sylvanas asked with genuine curiosity in her tone as Jaina settled her head on her shoulder.

“A few days.”

Jaina found the little grumble she got in response more adorable than anything else. “But tomorrow it won't be quite as bad. After that I'll just be itchy. We still have a while left on your leave right? Sunburns aren't forever.” 

Sylvanas’s expression softened from the playful one she’d been wearing for quite some time now and she pressed a gentle kiss to Jaina’s forehead before lifting a hand to stroke through her hair. “I’d spend the rest of my leave taking care of your poor red skin if I needed to. You know that, right?”

Jaina nodded as Sylvanas found her scalp with her fingertips and massaged it just the way she liked. What little ache there was left in her skin was lessened by the careful, knowing attention and her eyes began to droop shut. 

“Take your shirt off, Syl.” She was so near to sleeping, Sylvanas was surprised at her sudden request. 

“Why?” Sylvanas asked curiously, though she was already sitting up enough to do as she’d been asked. 

“Soft.” Jaina responded simply as she settled back down against the older woman’s chest with a sleepy, yet self-satisfied smile and draped an arm across her middle. 

“Not really,” Sylvanas argued gently as she glanced down at how slender she was right now. It was always like this when she got back in from the field. The hand that came to rest over her breast shut her up rather quickly, though. 

“Yes, really.” Jaina replied as she pressed a little closer to Sylvanas’s side to settle in for more sleep. Her hand stayed put, and Sylvanas covered it with her own. 

“I see.” Was the last thing Jaina heard before she drifted off.


End file.
